Lavian
by Squeer
Summary: Lavian is an orphan who instead of going to an orphanage joined a mercenary agency as a cadet. she joins Ramza when he needs a new recruit, and she's the only one left. this is the tale of her advantures with Ramza and the others. R


Hello Everyone! I'm Squeaker 1, But everyone calls me squeaker, so... yeah. A short history on this fic, I wrote the main story line while I was bored and my friend that I role-play with was offline. I decided to turn some of the character that I fought with in FFT into RPing characters, if only for a short time. I have beaten the game, just so you know. I'm not sure if there'll be spoilers or not... We'll see what happens. 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FFT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. (Except Lavian's brother mother and father)

Merlin: (My mascot of sorts) Why'd you name Ramza after me in your first play through?

I didn't...I named him after the character in T.A.Barron's Epic, The Lost Years Of Merlin, and I turned out choosing a good name. LOL

Sub-Chapter 1: The Early Years 

Lavian was running, from what, only god knew, but she was in a dark forest, and was so lost that everything looked the same. She didn't know what from, but there was a now a feeling of definite danger. Calming herself and slowing her pace, she worked her way quietly through some bushes, and emerged into a clearing. It was completely filled with Goblins, though how she knew that, only St. Ajora could know. They were focused on a goblin at the front, it was dressed in purple, and brandishing a knife. Backing up a few steps, She accidentally snapped a twig. The goblin rounded on her, there must have been at least twenty of them, and she'd forgotten her sword. Backing up some more, she tripped, and fell flat on her back, she scurried backwards in an attempt to flee. The Closest goblin was already almost upon her. Closing her eyes, she awaited the inevitable...

Lavian shot up, she was soaked in sweat, and had just had that dream again. That was the third time that week, and she was starting to lose sleep over it more and more often. In the bed on the other side of the room, her brother, Jon, was sleeping soundly, as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

They were the children of two poor farmers, her father, Sean, had built their house on the western part of Favoham Plains. Her mother, Charlotte, had helped him, telling him that woman could build houses too. For nine years Lavian had been eating, sleeping, breathing, and doing nothing but farm work. Her favorite job was to care for the chocobos, though.

She got out of bed, and went outside. She was going to go visit the chocobos; they always helped to calm her down. When she opened the door, a man fell through, causing Lavian to scream, he had sores all over his body, and looked close to death. Her brother jumped out of bed, and hurried over to her. " What wrong?" He asked, Innocently.

"G-Go get Ma and Pa," She ordered, pushing him out the door. Sean and Charlotte had built a separate house for the kids, it was one room, and a loft (Which was where Lavian got to sleep), but it was a very luxurious thing.

"Bu-" he started.

"Just go!" Lavian shouted, watching as her usually obstinate little brother took off towards their parent's house. Lavian kneeled down next to the man. There was something super wrong about him. Or rather, there was something wrong about where he was, his condition, and his clothes. _A foreigner?_ She thought. Yes, but what was his strange disease? It looked like the Chicken pox, but that couldn't be right.

Charlotte was the first to come to their aid, kneeling next to the man, he was taking fast shallow breaths, but if they got him in a bed and being caring for him soon enough, maybe, just maybe he'd live. "Lavian, help he get him into Jon's bed," Charlotte said.

When he was safely in Jon's bed, Charlotte shuffled out of the room to go get a cloth and some water.

Sub-Chapter 2: The Plague 

A week after the sick man's arrival, even after all of Charlotte's effort's, the strange man died. They buried him near the geyser about a half a day's walk from the farm. Lavian was glad to have seen the last of him, he scared the poor nine year old girl.

A week later, Jon came down with a bad cough, and he had a slight rash. The bad feeling returned. Because her mother wanted to keep an eye on Jon, she had him move into the parent's room. This made Lavian's bad feeling even worse.

It was still about a month before it was apparent why, both her parent's and her brother had gotten sick, and much worse. Charlotte forced herself, even in her near death state, to care for the others, she locked the cabin from the inside, to make sure that Lavian didn't get the sickness as well. She was the last to perish, and the bravest woman that ever faced death. Putting her family before herself, and using that resolve to continue living, until there was no more need for her.

With no one to care for her, Lavian decided to ride one of the chocobos into town, and join the military. Even on a chocobo, it still took her a few days to make it. She rode through town on her beautiful, gold-colored chocobo, named Amber. Though she was exhausted, and night was falling fast, she did not stop until she reached the military office. When she had gotten Amber taken care of, she was so tired, that she couldn't see straight, and she stumbled into the military office, or that's what she called it, what it truly was, was an agency that hired out fighters to people who are willing to pay. Then again, can you blame her? She was only nine. She had passed out by the time the guy at the desk had noticed her, and he picked her up and took her into the back, where they had a small bed for such purposes.

She woke up the next day in a strange place, in a much softer bed, and a much better mental state. Then it all came back to her, why she was there, and all that stuff. Suppressing a sob, she got up, and went out the door. She ended up in the main room, and the guy at the desk stood up. "Oh good! You're wake!" he said, clapping his hand together.

"I'm here for a job, I want to work here," She said.

"But you're only a kid," he replied.

"So, do you have to be an adult to learn!?!"

"No, but...ok, welcome aboard," he said, having a sudden change of heart.

... Woohoo! Fun Fun... sad, but fun...Well, I hope you liked it... I'll update next month.

Squeaker


End file.
